My Brother's Ex is my Bodyguard
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: After Nagihiko and Rima broke up Rima disappers Nadeshiko starts having dreams and it appers someone if after her, her mother gets her a bodyguard and Nadeshiko is unaware of it until one night. Rimahiko! Tadeshiko!
1. The beginning

_**Me: Hey freaks!**_

_**Christina: They have feelings M-fuzz -.- stop insulting them -.-**_

_**Me: XP No! Anyways If you are also reading my "Heartfelt Endeavor" or my "If You Wish Upon a Star" I'll be updating those soon because I am in a little writer's block over "A Heartfelt Endeavor" and I am too depressed to come up with funny-ness for "If You Wish Upon a Star" DX**_

_**Megan H: She is working on this because she thought of the idea and wanted to write -.-**_

_**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara!**_

_The beginning…_

"_I am breaking up with you." Nagihiko said quietly and turned to walk away._

"_Why?" shouted Rima and she looked at him with her piercing glare_

"_There is someone else…" Nagihiko trailed off and Rima noticed a pink head poked around the corner._

"_I get it. I was used," Rima hissed glaring back and forth between Nagihiko and where she believed Amu was listening "You date me and my so called "bestfriend", your love is a lie and someday I hope karma bits you so hard in the ass it falls off" Rima hissed before walking away and breaking down and crying when she reached the forest nearby._

"_I thought he cared" she whispered letting herself fall down and she curled up and cried._

_**Later that week**___

"_Nade you just have to ignore her, at some point she'll see that she isn't welcome around us anymore" Amu said _

"_Ok…" said Nadeshiko, but in truth she didn't want to, she thought Amu and Nagihiko had done something unforgiveable and that they shouldn't treat Rima like this. But Amu was her first friend and Nagihiko her brother._

"_Wait! Amu I forgot something back at the classroom!" Nadeshiko yelped_

"_Then go and get it you know where to find me" said Amu 'Yeah eating my brother's face' thought Nadeshiko as she speeded back the classroom and she stopped at the door when she heard voices._

"_You're leaving?" yelped Nikaidou Nadeshiko knew she shouldn't be listening in but she wanted to know who was leaving._

"_Yes, I don't know when I'll be back and frankly I don't care but I am leaving this period so I thought I come turn in that essay you wanted on our role model" said a quiet voice that Nadeshiko recognized right away._

_Rima was leaving…_

**Present day**

Nadeshiko woke up and felt her arms the ones that she was so sure were mangled and broken only to find nothing…

Her nightmare had been so terrifying that she thought it was real demons dragging her into a cell and breaking her arms for fun then a bright light had gone off and Nadeshiko had blacked out but didn't wake up. She kept running her fingers across her arms and stopped suddenly.

Looking at the pale thin almost unnoticed scar she realized the dream had been real…

_**Somewhere else in the mansion**_

"Please come have a seat I have something I want to talk about with you" said Mrs. Fujisaki

"Ok Starlight" said the short blonde who had been leaning on the doorframe.

"So Yaya and Kukai are on their guardian pilgrimage?" she asked Rima

"Yeah I already completed mine so there was no reason for me to go" said Rima while shrugging as she remembered hers.

'She was a guardian a being that was barely as human as she looked. She was part Angel and draconic. In this era the era of the wolf she had a wolf form as when and being what she was made her an almost unstoppable force except against foes from the Darkias alliance. Plus the fact that guardians are extra sensitive to emotions causing many to have ways of keeping them in check or "disorders" as humans so bluntly put it.

"I have a favor to ask you," Starlight looked at her blank expression and continued "I mean you already handled Nade last night and aside from Yaya, Kukai and Solarbeam you're the only one I can really trust."

"I am listening" said Rima calmly trying to guess ahead

"I believe someone is after Nade… Due to my powers one or both of my kids were supposed to become either guardians like you or an aura master like me" she glanced almost nervously at Rima again and asked " I want you to watch over them… You don't have to go back to school again and I know you dislike them but you saved her once from those monsters and I need you here because I am sure it will happen again" Starlight finished

"I don't dislike Nadeshiko in any way in fact I know of her feelings for Tadase and how she resents the fact that he is in love with Amu although my feelings on your son are mixed and I don't want to try and think them over right now." Rima said

"But do you accept?" asked Starlight hopefully

"I do"

**Nadeshiko's pov…**

I sat in the living room waiting for mother to come back from her bath. I had found one of the maids and asked where she was and they told me to wait here.

Thought of terror were running through my head.

What if it's like that movie Nightmare on Elm Street? What if I am cutting myself in my sleep? Maybe it's a little farfetched but I have no clue what could have caused it.

"Nade?"

"Mom I had a horrible dream last night and I found this" I said as calmly as possible

"Oh Nade last night I heard you yelling in your sleep and you had cut your arm on that dance medal that was shaped like a star." My mother said calmly hugging me which chased away all of my fears…

**Rima's POV**

"You think you'll be ok?" asked Harmony, she was my chara that I got from being a guardian, she was a small golden dragon with bronze eyes.

"Yeah you know you agreed to watch them like 24/7!" yelled Kusukusu I could tell she wasn't happy about it due to the fact that she would have to see Rhythm again and shortly after me and Nagihiko broke up, her and Rhythm broke up and he started dating Miki.

"We don't have to ever talk to them though and besides Starlight is friends with Solarbeam and I'd hate to let her down, remember? Solarbeam is like my real mother and they are in danger." I said as I made myself comfortable in the cherry blossom tree I was sitting in. Solarbeam was my teacher and almost my mother but right now she was in her world and would be staying there for awhile…

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into" muttered Harmony

_**Me: Done! And btw they're all in highschool :3**_

_**All: Review or we'll get you in your dreams!**_


	2. Yellow tulips

_**Me: Hey freaks! :D**_

_**Robert: hypocrite much?**_

_**Me: Nah I embrace my weirdness :P**_

_**Brian: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara!**_

**Nadeshiko's POV~**

I was walking with Tadase in the garden he had told me he had something he wanted to talk about.

"Nade?" he began

"Yeah?" I responded, hoping that what he said next was that he liked me, but I was wrong.

"I want you to help me get Amu to fall in love with me." He said blushing, my heart shattered and Temari went and sat on my shoulder to try and let me know that she was here for me.

"I can try but I don't really know what I could do… I got to go Tadase. Told one of my teachers that I'd help clean the classroom." I said trying to put on a fake smile for my best guy friend/ crush

"Oh… Want to head out for ice cream later?" he asked and I turned away to hide my teary eyes.

"Sorry but I am not up for it today…" I said before running off

I ran blindly until I found myself sobbing at the bottom of a cherry blossom tree deep in the woods.

"Why can't he see me? Why does everyone always fall in love with her?" I complained to myself and then I heard a sharp gasp Temari, free period must be over… I stood up to leave and Temari yelled at me.

"Nadeshiko you almost stepped on it!"

"Stepped on what?" I said angrily and was about to apologize for snapping at her when I caught sight of the fresh yellow tulip resting a few inches from where I had been crying.

"Where did that come from?" I asked Temari while I looked around for any place it could have been from but as far as I could see there were no tulips anywhere near here.

"That why I gasped! It came out of nowhere! There was a small gust of wind and then it was there!" Temari explained

"Really?" I said picking it up, huh how fitting yellow tulips meant hopelessly in love and here I was crying my eyes out over someone who I was hopelessly in love with.

"Nadeshiko look at the other side!" yelped Temari in surprise, but of course the stupid bell had to ring and in danger of being tardy

"I'll read it in class!" I said and ran off to math

I walked in and saw that Amu and Nagihiko weren't there yet, must be eating face…(barf)

"Go on read it!" said Temari and I flipped over the flower to see very small handwriting.

_Dear Nadeshiko,_

_This is my symbol and I'll be talking to you through them got it? Whatever you do don't give up on him, I may be hopelessly in love as well but do everything in your power to stop Tadase from making the wrong choice. Never lose sight of your star._

_-Comet_

_I felt annoyed that they didn't tell me who they were but I felt touched that someone cared._

"_Oh! Does Nade have a boyfriend?" and I felt the tulip snatched out of my hand and looked up to see Saaya holding it teasingly above my head._

"_Give back and go away" I requested as politely as I could without trying to hurt her. Then I felt her slap my face._

"No one tells me what to do purple-head got that?" she teased and her posy laughed behind her. Why couldn't' Nagihiko and Amu actually be here for once. Then Saaya fell to the ground and dropped the flower which I grabbed .

"Who the hell?" Saaya roared and I looked on with shock as the word Comet appeared on her arm.

"What the-? Are you some kind of witch or something" she screamed before running to her seat as the teacher walked in with Amu and Nagihiko right behind him. Really? Now they show up?

"That was weird" muttered Temari as she looked at Saaya who was trying to get Comet off her arm but it had been written permanent marker.

I nodded in agreement…

**Rima's pov~**

I was laying on the roof above Nadeshiko's classroom giggling to myself as Harmony and Kusukusu were rolling around and impersonating everyone's reactions. Well I was told to look after her and I was still her friend even though Amu tried to break us apart. I still felt the need to stand up for her because she was too polite to do it herself. Honestly cut them to bits! Before I left I was the one who stood up for everyone not Amu! Cool and spicy my ass! More like dumb and slutty… She changed… Trying to fit in instead of standing out, she was no better than Saaya and everyone still thinks she is the same… I am a guardian and we now change when you see war you'll learn who can be trusted…

I thought back to one of the times I stood up for Nadeshiko…

"_Hey purple-head how about you get up and go somewhere else I want to use this lab table" sneered Saaya I was behind her and her group._

"_How about you go somewhere else" I growled and them looked at me_

"_Make me little miss midget" she teased and I debated whether the guardian courts would allow me to punch her so hard she would forget who she was. But they probably wouldn't let me so I'll live with giving her a decent sized bruise .I kicked her in the shin which made her fall to the ground and then her minions started asking her if she was all right while I walked over to Nadeshiko._

"_You alright Nade?" I asked_

"_Yeah" she responded_

"_You know I would have laughed if you character changed on her, start doing that" I said and we both laughed._

"Rima!" yelled Kusukusu and Harmony

"What?" I growled

"Don't forget you still have school work to do!" they cheered and I glared at them before opening a book on guardian history and taking notes on chapter 5.

**No one's POV~**

"So that's what happened?" asked Amu and Nagihiko

"Yeah I can't explain it but someone else attacked Saaya." Nadeshiko said, she hadn't shown them the writing on the flower and right now the three of them were walking home.

"Well it doesn't seem that important" said Amu hoping to dear god that they weren't being haunted by a ghost.

**At the Fujisaki mansion**

"Interesting I didn't except her to intervene at all… But I am glad she did maybe she can help Nade unlock her true ability…"

_**Me: Done! :D**_

_**Josh: Sqee! :D**_

_**Me: WTF?**_

_**All: Review or Rima will tattoo her code name on you!**_


	3. Hint of what's to come

_**Me: Hello! I am going to make this quick, happy thanksgiving and sorry I haven't updated in a while… I don't own shugo chara!**_

_**Nadeshiko's POV~**_

I sat on my bed twirling the yellow tulip between my fingers. I wonder who could this Comet person be? Maybe I could try to have a conversation with him/her. I still have no idea why they're here or who they're so maybe I could get somewhat of an answer.

"Hello?" I tentatively called out and looked around for a sign that they had heard me and then a single yellow tulip fell onto the edge of my bed. I scrambbed over and picked it up.

"_Yes?" – Comet_

"Oh!" I exclaimed tehn gathered my thoughts as to what I could say in response.

"Umm I am not totally comfortable with a random stranger watching over me and I want you to tell me a little about yourself…If you're ok with that" I said scanning the room for any movement but all I saw was Temari's egg sitting in it's basket.

Another tulip fell.

_Well for one I am a female and I am neither a random nor a stranger. I am here to protect you but I can't tell you much more, but you should know to keep me a secret from now on ok? So anything else you want to talk about?- Comet_

I looked it over again. Why would I need to be protected? But she said she couldn't tell me much more and I think that if I pry to much she'll stop talking to me. Maybe I should ask I few other questions.

"How do you make the flowers appear? And put the writing on them? You don't seem like the type of person to just spill their secrets out for the world to see" I began because honestly. I really wanted to know how she got them in.

This one fell on my head.

_I am a master of creating illusions, every flower is fake and when I form them I put the writing on them. If needed I can erase all of them. I can make more than just flowers and yes I don't spill my secrets… People say it's a problem I got from trying to keep people from getting in. – Comet_

"Why don't you let people in?" I asked right away without thinking then I composed myslef and asked "Can you see charas? You don't have to anwser my first question if it bothers you"

_It's ok Nade. You don't have to be so formal all the time with me. But if you must know it's because… I am not human and I don't really trust people because of their nature of cruelty and the way they treat those around them. I can walk among you and no one will ever be the wiser and know I am not human but I was born from humans and my birhting parents never really gave me good thoughts about human nature from the start, what they do for money and the fact that most people will find someone to blame when things go wrong. Yes I can see charas, I have two- Comet_

**Rima's POV~**

I heard something off in the distance as I sent Nadeshiko the flower.

"I think that was the demons again" whsipered Kusukusu

"Yeah send her one saying you'll talk to her tomorrow and let's go" Harmony said fluttering her gold wingsbefore flying in the direction of the sounds.

"Fine" I muttered forming another tulip in my hands that said

_Have to go. Job to do. See you tomorrow- Comet_

I tapped it against the wood of the roof and it burst into sparkles that floated through the panels of the roof. I hopped off the roof and followed my two charas into the forest.

"On guard Rima, it's crawling with demons tonight. I can sense them" Whispered Harmony

"Alirght" I muttered my wolf ears and tail were always out now that I was hiding from humans and I used my tail to smack against the ground to help me reach higher into the trees.

"Rima over there!" Kusukusu whispered pointing at a group of demons that seemed to be disscussing battle plans

"Alright everyone understand the plan?" asked the demon squad leader. They were a group of Avois Demons, with black scaly skin, long ivory fangs and horns, a long barbed tail and something Guardians call the Avois trapper. A strange body part that looked like moth wings covered in spikes that rested on their backs, it was similar to a venus fly trap and would clamp down on foes to hold them in place either so they could kill the target or capture them. They could also fire this trap five feet on a bungie cord like tenacle.

"No I don't remember the part where you all die" I called out from the tree.

"A heaven spawn! Kill it!" Roared the cheiftain and tey all darted towards me. I feinted passed them and observed the group. About ten demons none injuried, yet.

I pulled out my spear and dodge another demon that had launcher it's trap at me. This wouldn't take much effort, child's play even.

As the trap flew by me I lashed out with my lance on the tenacle and severed it causing it to sputter black blood everywhere as it rebounded back to the demon who had shot it.

"Come on I want a real fight for once" I taunted before lunging and stabbing one in the chest.

"Attack her all at once! Even Heaven spawn can be wounded!" yelled a demon

As all of them closed in on me I smiled just what I had hoped for.

"Comet's tail!" I yelled as I charged towards them, my hair enveloped my body began to glow until I was hovering towards them at a break-neck speed crashing through them like a bullet. The demon group leader had gotten spilt in two when I crashed into him and the second I made impact I let out a burst of razor like golden fire which cut through the nearest five demons. Leaving only four behind. Wait forget that three because the demon that's trap I cut off just died from blood loss.

"It's to strong run!" screeched one of the remaining three and they began to run away.

"Kusukusu" I said and I transformed into Clown drop

"Tightrope dancer!" I yelled and the ropes began dragging the demons towards me.

"Dual transformation! Comet Chaser! Stardust lance!" I yelled and the lance formed in my hand

"The heaven spawn will perish! The girl will unleash her power! And you shall be on the other end" screamed one of the demons. What does that mean? I slashed toward all three in a wide arch and glared at the bodies. My character transformation broke and I walked back towards the mansion so I could wait for Starlight to could from her "night out".

"What do you think it meant?" Asked Kusukusu as we walked into a room under Nadeshiko where we had been staying.

"I am not sure but we have homework to do" I grumbled as I entered the small room and walked over to my desk and picked up a worksheet.

_A substance that guardians use to heal allies and kill foes is _**Gold Fire.**

_The courts are the Guardian form of government explain how it works._

**The courts are split into three parts, the big three are the main part where the Ultima rules over the rest of the guardians, it is a monarchy where the other two courts may overthrow the Ultima's orders but the other two members of the big three may choose the members of the other courts. The courts control the main flow of missions, weapons, new soldiers and monsters that work for the guardians.**

_Name three roles in the guardian army and what they do._

**Helljumper- A soldier who jumps out of spacecraft and aircraft to reach certain points for attack. My job**

**Mentor – A guardian teacher who trains new guardians and leads squads**

**Guardian secret keeper- Human who watches over human life and tells guardians if something supernatural is happening.**

Then my video phone started ringing, I looked at the caller id and smiled answering the call.

"Hello Rima!" cheered Kukai and Yaya who were grinning happily at me

"Hey lovebirds" I sang causing them to blush

"Rima! Shut up!" hissed Yaya

"Fine, fine. How your pilgrimage? "I asked

"Great but you already knew what it is like, right Mashiro?" answered Kukai

"Yeah, I know. You guys found out what role you want to play?" I asked

"I like royal guard" responded Kukai

"Special forces sounds fun, you know with all the explosives!" cheered Yaya

"Oh god I can only imagine what would happen" I said rolling my eyes

"We just wanted to say hi because we figured you would be lonely" said Yaya

"But We have to go, sorry for the quick chat" said Kukai before they hung up and I sighed to myself because they should know that a quick chat is better than none at all...

_**Me: Done! Peace out and happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**All: Review or Special forces will bomb your house!**_


	4. Am I human?

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories but I'll get to them don't worry! Watched a horror movie last night and I am ready to write some fan fiction!  
>Middnite: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara!<br>****Nadeshiko's POV~  
><strong>I was walking to school as I normally do with Amu and Nagihiko. Even though I stand a fair distance away so I can block out their "romantic" chats. Comet didn't give me a message this morning, I wonder how she is doing.  
>"Hey Nade what's wrong?" asked Amu for once noticing my distress.<br>"Oh nothing" I replied not sure if telling her was the best idea.  
>"Just remember to smile okay? We have to greet a new student today" Nagihiko told me<br>"What? You guys didn't tell me anything about a new student" I answered  
>"There's a new student and he has a chara so we have to greet him because even though Easter is finished x-eggs always will show up." Nagihiko explained<br>At school  
>"So where are we supposed to meet the new student?" I asked<br>"Actually there are two" Tadase said looking at a piece of paper "But my uncle didn't put their names and we are supposed to meet them in the lunch room, we get to miss period one"  
>"Wonder what they're like" Utau said thoughtfully being the eldest of our group in school she sometimes tries to act like the older sister.<br>The second we opened the door, Amu being the first one in allowed her jaw to drop to the floor in pure horror of one of the two students that were fighting before us.  
>"Hellspawn!"<br>"Heavenspawn!"  
>"Snatcher!"<br>"Helljumper!"  
>"Rapist!"<br>"Midget!"  
>I looked from the boy with shoulder length spiky, black hair and gray eyes to the well known figure of Rima Mashiro.<br>"What are you going here!" yelled Amu angrily but she was ignored by the two as they continued…  
>"My Rima, did you fall from heaven because you look like an angel" the boy said<br>"No, but did you crawl out of hell because you look like a spitter demon after a bad clubbing night." Rima responded angrily

"My, Rima is this how you greet old friend?" the boy asked teasingly

"No just the lying lowlifes like you, Jayden" she hissed

"Shut up!" screamed Utau and they both turned to look at us, Rima with an annoyed look on her face and Jayden with an amused look

"What are you doing here?" growled Amu who was pointing an accusing finger at Rima

"My job" she answered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"And that would be?" Nagihiko questioned with a halfhearted glare at the blond

"You tell me, your mom probably knows" Rima said smiling evilly at them before getting up and walking to the door

"Oh and by the way Jayden, Sospendere il cazzo lontano dalla ragazza viola " Rima finished before walking out the door

(Translation: it means stay the fuck away from the purple headed girl)

"Sorry about that, Rima is just a bitch" said Amu glaring at the doors Rima had just gone through

"It's fine. I knew this is how she'd react if she saw me again, our views tend to oppose each other." Jayden said with a shrug

"Yeah she just doesn't like us." Said a deep voice from Jayden's shoulder

"You have a chara too?" Amu said

"Yeah this is Morello" Jayden said pointing to the gargoyle.

"Awesome! You can join us" Amu said cheerfully

For some reason I felt as if this was a bad choice but as always I kept my thoughts to myself and smiled calmly at our new guardian member even deep down something was telling me to get away from him. Everything was happing too fast… Rima returned, a new boy that somehow knew Rima joined us.

As I walked out the door behind everyone else someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the lunch room. I turned around to see the mass of golden hair called Rima.

"What do you want?" I said in an irritated voice trying to hold up a façade against the short blonde girl who glared at me in return.

"I hate to have to reveal myself this early in this "game" but it seems an extra opponent has been placed on the game board" Rima calmly crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes even more to give me her famous "chibi glare"

"Game? What do you mean by game?" I asked breaking my façade to release a shocked expression at what she had just said to me.

"My kind refers to battles of strength, skill and defense as "Games" normally referring to chess matches where we have to protect a "king" Rima explain before tilting her head and calmly saying "I am not human" and waiting to hear my reaction.

"What?" I exclaimed shocked at this confession.

"Close your mouth you might catch flies," she said teasingly before frowning and continuing "I am from a race known as "guardians" we are being who are part angel, legendary beast and human, we live among humans and we tend to help humans who know of our existence and because we aren't fully human we have a chara of the legendary beast we inherited our powers from" she explained shrugging

"Then why am I included in this?" I asked giving Rima a confused look

"Because your mother is a guardian secret keeper, that's the rank we give humans who have helped us, I am Comet and because for some reason you have been giving off signs of guardian energy and for the past week you have been targeted by the guardian enemy the Darkias Alliance for reasons that we don't understand yet." Said Rima

"But I am human! I have always been human!" I exclaimed

"Not by the steadily growing power that I sense coming off you and some guardians are born off human parents, I am a clean example of that, other guardian's powers can come from when a guardian fails in love with a human and channels energy into the person of their affections. As I said I am here to protect you and you mustn't doubt that, I must tell you though… Don't trust Jayden he is your enemy…" finished Rima before she snapped her fingers and a blinding light filled the room and as quickly as the light came it was gone with Rima.

"Am I not human?" I asked myself as I felt Rima's words sink in…

**Me: I finally did it! I worked on my story! See you next time.**


End file.
